


closing in

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Character Study, Fear, Gen, Post-CA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-CA2, Bucky is terrified that the Winter Soldier will return.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Avengers movieverse, Winter Soldier + Bucky Barnes,<i></i><br/>You’ll never know what hit you<br/>Won’t see me closing in<br/>I’m gonna make you suffer<br/>This hell you put me in<br/>I’m underneath your skin<br/>The devil within<br/>You’ll never know what hit you</p>
            </blockquote>





	closing in

Bucky hides.

He knows that vengeance is coming. It’s waiting, biding its time, until it takes him, screaming, back into the dark waters.

He is constantly vigilant. But he knows that when it comes, vigilance will not be enough.

Bucky remembers HYDRA, knows its ins and outs, knows exactly how to avoid them. He does not fear them.

And nobody fears SHIELD these days.

There is only one man who terrifies him. And when he comes, there will be nothing Bucky can do but lose everything again.

He tries to piece something together, something almost like a life, while he can. Nothing too elaborate -- nothing he will mourn for when it's taken away.

He lies low, tries on normal to see how it fits. It doesn’t really, but he keeps at it. Beds. Rooms with doors. Breakfast, lunch, sometimes dinner. Bad Scotch and tennis shoes and television (with color and two hundred stations). He remembers everything now, both of his lives. He wishes he remembered neither.

When it’s quiet, he listens closely. Crickets and traffic and sirens in the distance. A train headed north, clacking on the tracks. He thinks, in these moments, that he might be able to hear him coming, that this man, this thing, might be bold enough to whisper in Bucky’s ear before making his move.

Bucky never hears him. 

But he waits, ready. Alert. He knows it’s only a matter of time.


End file.
